


Truth

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Playing truth or dare with the Avengers can get pretty dirty.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

“I think we should play a game,” Bucky says, sitting uncomfortably close to you on the couch.

  
“Oh? What kind of game?” Natasha asks, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

  
“Something that involves some stakes. Like strip poker,” he grins wickedly.

  
“Barnes if you wanted me naked all you had to do is ask, no need for games,” Scott says, tugging his shirt off over his head.

  
You bite your lip as you take in his lean muscular form.

“Alright alright, put your shirt on,” Bucky says.

  
“No… no he’s good,” you wave Bucky off as you smirk at Scott who is grinning.

  
You see Bucky roll his eyes as he grabs Scott’s shirt off the floor and throws it at him in a ball.

  
“But really, lookin’ good, Lang. Training with the Avengers does a body good.” Natasha says,looking him up and down with a predatory look in her eyes.

Scott giggles nervously and picks his beer back up.

 

 

  
You end up playing truth or dare, and twenty minutes in already has the theme of body parts.

  
“Come on guys, show mamma what you got in there,” Natasha winks, tugging at the bottom of Bucky’s pant leg, “you know everyone wants to know,” she says, looking to Steve.

  
Steve blushes and drops his head, hoping you all will change the subject if he remains quiet.

  
“You thirsty-ass bitches,” Sam says, shaking his head.

  
“Stop objectifying me!” Bucky says, swatting away Natasha’s hands.

  
“Come on, Buck. What are you, shy?” You purr, giving his arm a poke.

  
“I don’t see why this is such a thing now. You’ve known Steve for three years! Why have you never asked to see his!”

  
“Because I never thought about it til now! I never wanted to fuck the  _Captain_!” You say, immediately regretting your words.

  
Everyone is looking at you wide-eyed, your implication hanging in the air, not going anywhere.

  
You make the mistake of glancing at Bucky who is looking at you, mouth agape.

  
“I… I just mean it’s never come up in conversation like this before,” you stammer.

  
You look at Bucky again and his eyes are dark; his tongue darts over his lips as he looks at you.

  
Something loud happens in the kitchen that distracts everyone and you breathe a sigh of relief, closing your eyes briefly as most of the room goes to investigate.

  
Your whole body freezes as you feel a hot breath on your ear.

“So… you wanna fuck _me_?”

  
You feel the blood rush to your face and your entire body shudders at Bucky’s proximity. He notices this and smirks, trailing his fingers down your forearm. He watches the goosebumps spread and lets out a low chuckle.

  
“Want to know what a super soldier cock looks like?” He says into your ear, flicking your earlobe with his tongue.

“ _Feels_ like?”

An instant surge of wetness rushes to your cunt and your entire body shudders again.

  
“Ohh fuck. You know all of my senses are heightened, right, doll? I can smell that sweet pussy. How wet are you right now?” he practically whines.

  
You whimper and he grins.

  
“Mmm. Come on, then. I’d like to find out how that flexibility I see in combat transfers to my bed,” he growls.

  
You jump to your feet and Bucky follows, grabbing your hand and practically dragging you down the hall.

  
Natasha comes back to see you both rushing out of the room.

“Oh, so she gets to know firsthand, huh!?” she calls after you.

  
“Yep!” Bucky calls back over his shoulder as he scoops you up before getting to his room, kicking open the door.


End file.
